Please Notice Me?
by Just 'Monta -YukiYovi
Summary: Remaja. Masa pencarian cinta dan afeksi. Masa di mana seseorang ingin diakui. Masalahnya, bagaimana kalau kalian di-notice seseorang yang tidak pernah kalian pikirkan?/ "... jomblo oh jomblo, kapan kamu pergi dari hidupku?"/ For ES21 Awards June-August: Notice Me/ Dedicated to Natasha and Neti—hbd!/ special 15th fic/ RnR or CnC?


***_Dear_ kamu—**iya, kamu**—atau siapapun _deh_, tolong _notice_ diriku.—Raimon Tarō***

* * *

Remaja, oh remaja. Masa pencarian jati diri—atau mungkin yang lebih sering terjadi adalah masa **pencarian cinta dan afeksi**. Seolah 'tak bisa menyandang status _**jomblo-ngenes**_**-objek-ter**_**bully **_ lebih lama lagi, begitu banyak remaja yang _ngebet_ ingin menjalin cinta dengan sang pujaan hati. Kemungkinan, mayoritas remaja memiliki motivasi tersendiri untuk memiliki kegiatan lain di malam minggu selain malas-malasan, main _game_, dan menatap linimasa teman-teman mereka yang dipenuhi foto bersama sang pacar dengan rasa iri yang mendalam.

Dalam proses pencarian cinta inilah, terjadi begitu banyak masalah dan deraan. Mulai dari si _gebetan udah _ada yang punya, atau si _gebetan_ suka orang lain, atau si _gebetan_ memegang teguh prinsip _jomblo_-sampai-cukup-umur, hingga si _gebetan_ malah mempertanyakan orientasi seksualnya sendiri.

Nah, paragraf di atas dibuat berdasarkan kacamata mereka yang merupakan seorang jomblo yang sedang dalam tahap _want to be noticed_ oleh sang _gebetan_ (baik sang _gebetan_ adalah junior, senior, atau bahkan guru dan yang lainnya). Tentu saja, faktanya, lebih banyak lagi deraan dan cobaan yang akan dihadapi para remaja fakir asmara. **Tolong jangan merasa tersindir**.

Proses pencarian cinta yang sudah berujung pada masa pacaran juga sama (memangnya kalau sudah pacaran, bagaikan melihat pelangi selama 24/7? **Maunya**). Bisa _gelut_, adu mulut (secara kiasan, tolong), salah paham, cemburu, sang pacar _tsundere_, atau—mirip dengan yang di atas—sang pacar mulai mengalami krisis identitas seksual (krisis identitas sekual bisa saja dimulai dengan kejadian nyaris salah mengisi bagian jenis kelamin di suatu formulir—dengan frekuensi kesalahan yang terus meningkat).

Kemungkinan, para _jomblo_ menghuni sebagian besar wilayah di bumi. Oleh karena itu, mari menyoroti salah satu _jomblo-ngenes_-yang-merasa-_kece_ (tapi belum di-_notice_ siapapun) bernama **Raimon Tar****ō**.

* * *

_**AN EYESHIELD 21 FANFICTION**_

**EyeShield 21© Riichiro Inagaki **_**and**_** Yuusuke Murata**

**Please Notice Me? © Just 'Monta –YukiYovi**

_**Idea**_** © Yovi (**_**Inspired by**_**: Dodit Mulyanto, Raditya Dika, **_**and**_** KoasRacun)**

_**Cover © internet**_

_**WARNING: maybe OoC and typo(s), blur plot, Canon (no bashing, ya—**__**just for fun**__**), light humor.**_

_**Timeline: after Christmas Bowl.**_

_**For EyeShield 21 Awards June-August: Notice Me**_

_**Also, dedicated to: Natasha D. (6/8) and Neti (7/8). HBD!**_

—_untuk mereka, kaum jomblo yang belum ter-notice._

_**Let's Start!**_

* * *

Aura musim dingin di sekitaran SMA Deimon sangatlah unik. Udara dingin ini bisa tercampur dengan aura pelangi dari mereka yang baru saja mendapat pacar selama liburan berlangsung. 'Tak dapat dipungkiri, udara _adem_ ini juga mungkin diselingi aura-aura _jones_—_jomblo ngenes_—dari mereka yang belum punya pacar, baru saja putus, ditolak _gebetan_, belum di-_notice_ sang _gebetan_, atau menderita _jomblo_ kronis.

Aura _jones_ yang begitu pekat terdeteksi dari anak-anak Deimon Devil Bats, terutama dari _receiver_ jempolan mereka: Raimon Tarō. Untungnya, selain aura _jones_ dari anak-anak Deimon Devil Bats, aura menyejukkan dan berkelap-kelip bagaikan pelangi juga bisa dilihat secara kasat mata.

Alasannya jelas, hari ini adalah H+1 Christmas Bowl. Kemarin mereka berhasil mengalahkan juara bertahan Teikoku Alexander dengan skor 45-44. Sudah sewajarnya aura pelangi ini tersebar di sekeliling para anggota Deimon Devil Bats setelah pertempuran yang menguras air mata, _ATP_*****, dan mental tersebut.

Beberapa anggota Deimon yang dicurigai memiliki gangguan kepribadian narsisistik terlihat sedang menebar senyum sambal berjalan di halaman SMA Deimon di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Abaikan Natsuhiko Taki—dia sih memang selalu menebar senyum.

Khusus Raimon Tarō—Monta, ia tampaknya memilki angan-angan tersendiri pada hari ini. Selidik punya selidik, ia mengharapkan para gadis SMA Deimon akan me-_notice_ dirinya. Ia berkhayal menemukan beragam surat cinta dan hadiah di loker sepatu miliknya.

* * *

**_Love Letters in Monta's Dream World_**

"_Ajak aku kencan dong!"_

"_Mau makan siang bareng aku, nggak?"_

"_Ketika jemari lentikmu menyentuh bola, aku sudah tahu bahwa kamu pasti bisa menangkapnya. Kamu pasti bisa mengalahkan Taka Honjo. Di sisi lain, aku sudah tahu bahwa kamu bisa menangkap hatiku seperti sekarang."_

_"Bandage putihmu yang memesona terlihat begitu cocok di wajah rupawanmu. Kuharap bandage putih itu ikut menjadi lambang kesucian cinta kita dan menjadi perekat hubungan kita."_

(Pertanyaan Monta, "Apa itu _bandage_?")

* * *

Begitu memasuki lobi SMA Deimon tempat para loker sepatu bersemayam, Monta begitu semangat hingga membuat heran sang penerima gelar _MVP_ Turnamen Kantō—Sena Kobayakawa.

"M-Monta, kamu _nggak_ apa-apa? _Cengengesan_ melulu daritadi?" tanya Sena perhatian.

"Fufufu … Sena, Sena … . Kamu akan tahu alasan aku begitu senang pagi ini setelah aku membuka loker sepatuku," jawab Monta sambil tertawa sombong. Sena hanya tersenyum demi formalitas, tanpa tahu harus membalas apa.

"_O-oke_." Sena hanya bisa berkata seperti itu.

Monta, dengan semangat luar biasa dan tanpa memedulikan sakit otot yang menderanya, membuka loker sepatu miliknya. Ia memejamkan mata seraya tersenyum _jemawa_, bersiap menerima terpaan surat cinta dan hadiah.

Sayang beribu sayang, angan hanyalah angan.

Lima detik tanpa merasakan apapun, Monta membuka salah satu matanya.

Tidak ada hadiah. Tidak ada surat cinta yang warna-warni. Tidak ada kotak bekal buatan sendiri.

Hening.

Monta tercengang. Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat selama beberapa detik, kemudian membuka mata kembali. Tidak, tidak ada yang berubah. Refleksi loker sepatu terpantul di kornea Monta. Loker tersebut hanya berisikan sepasang sepatu untuk _indoor_—itu saja, tidak ada yang lain.

"Monta?" Terdengar suara Sena.

Monta mengabaikannya. Ia mencoba mencubit pipinya sendiri, kemudian menampar kedua pipinya keras-keras. Tidak berubah—loker tersebut memang hanya berisi sepatu miliknya.

"M-Monta?" panggil Sena lagi. Sena menoleh pada Monta yang hanya terdiam sambil memelototi lokernya. Sena yang bingung, mencoba membuka lokernya sendiri. "Monta, kamu kena—HIIIII!"

Lamunan Monta segera terputus karena jeritan Sena. Monta menoleh ke arah sahabat karibnya itu.

"Hiii, ini amplop-amplop apa … ?" gumam Sena _ngeri_ sambil berusaha memunguti belasan amplop surat yang berjatuhan dari loker sepatunya. Di dalam loker itu sendiri pun masih banyak surat yang terpampang.

Monta terperangah. Melihat sohibnya itu panik di depan loker sepatu tempat amplop-amplop warna-warni berjubel hingga terjatuh.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Monta membantu Sena memunguti surat-surat itu, mengabaikan rasa kecewa yang mendalam di hatinya.

"Makasih, Monta," ujar Sena ketika menerima surat-surat yang dipungut Monta, "oh iya, tadi jadinya kamu senang gara-gara ap—"

"AAA! ITU SENA KOBAYAKAWA!"

Ucapan Sena kembali terputus. Sena berpaling ke kiri—ke pintu masuk lobi—dan mendapati segerombolan gadis-gadis SMA Deimon berlari ke arahnya.

"H-hiii … ?" Sena bingung. Dalam sekejap ia sudah dikerubungi gadis-gadis barusan.

"SENA! Nanti Minggu nonton film bareng aku _yuk_, ke bioskop?"

"AAA SENAAA MINTA TANDA TANGANNYA DONG!"

"SENA INI BEKAL BUATANKU SENDIRI, DIMAKAN YA."

"SENA DUDUK SEBELAH AKU _DONG_ NANTI DI KELAS."

Monta bagaimana? Oh, ia sedang menangisi nasibnya yang masih belum di-_notice_ para _cewek_.

Aura _jones-_nya semakin pekat setelah ia mendengar Kōji Kuroki dan Shozō Togano menyindir Kazuki Jumonji tentang jumlah bekal yang diterimanya.

"Jumonji! Bekalmu banyak _banget_! Aku dan Togano _aja_ cuma _dapet_ tiga!" jerit Kuroki.

… _Dan aku dapet kekosongan, bego_, batin Monta nelangsa, _jomblo oh jomblo, kapan kamu pergi dari hidupku?_

"M-maaf, Monta," kata Sena setelah sekian lama ia berupaya membebaskan diri dari kepungan brutal dan anarkis dari para gadis. Ia mendapati Monta duduk memeluk kedua lututnya di pojok, lengkap dengan aura suram dan jamur imajiner di sekelilingnya.

Sena yang kurang peka dan polos, kembali bertanya, "Jadi tadi kamu senang gara-gara apa?"

Monta 'tak menjawab. Sena semakin heran akan kelakuan sahabatnya pagi ini.

"Kamu senang karena lokermu kosong?" lanjut Sena mencoba menebak.

_JLEB._

**"Sena, _cicing**_."**

* * *

_Rasanya problem mendasar semua jomblo sama: sayang sama seseorang, tapi tidak disayang balik. —Raditya Dika_

* * *

Beberapa hari berlalu, dan tiap harinya Monta masih saja mencoba untuk membuka loker sepatunya dengan harapan tinggi. Namun, seiring waktu berlalu, harapan Monta semakin menipis. Lama-lama ia semakin lesu.

Latihan pun tidak semangat, padahal Deimon Devil Bats mau bersiap-siap untuk World Cup Youth bersama para atlet _american football_ terbaik se-Jepang. _Pass_ dari Hiruma selalu meleset dari tangan Monta. Ribuan peluru sudah termuntahkan dari senapan Hiruma, tapi Monta tetap lunglai bagaikan manusia tanpa dua ratus enam tulang di dalamnya.

"Dia kenapa, _sih_?" Yōichi Hiruma—sang Kapten Deimon Devil Bats yang akhirnya _kepo_ juga—bertanya gemas. Habis, sudah tiga hari ini Monta lesu. Bagaikan _jomblo_ kurang asupan kasih sayang dan asmara. Hiruma—yang _pass_-nya selalu gagal ditangkap Monta—mendadak merasa tidak di-_notice_ oleh sang _receiver_.

Semua anggota Deimon Devil Bats mengangkat bahu sambil memerhatikan sosok Monta yang bagaikan boneka tanpa jiwa berganti baju di ruang klub.

"Penyakit _jomblo_ kronis-nya sudah mencapai tahap akhir, _kayanya_," ujar Jumonji cuek.

"Dikau juga _jomblo, kan_?" balas Kuroki.

"Tapi Jumonji _sih_ enak, meski _jomblo_ dia _tetep dapet_ bekal buatan sendiri sama belasan surat cinta tiap hari." Togano angkat bicara sambil memelototi 'saudara'nya itu. Jumonji risih.

"Ah, dasar _jomblo_," komentar Hiruma _cuek_. Betapa ingin semua insan yang ada di sana mengingatkannya atas kesahihan status_ jomblo_ yang disandang pria tinggi bernomor punggung satu ini sendiri. Tapi, demi kelangsungan rantai evolusi menusia, seperti biasa semua memilih diam.

"Sesama belum ada yang punya jangan saling _ngejek dong_." Mamori Anezaki, sang manajer, membela Monta.

Perkataan Mamori membuat seisi ruang klub terdiam. _Semuanya juga jomblo_, batin mereka, _jomblo kongenital__*******__ malah_.

"Kudengar dari Sena, Monta seperti itu sejak memelototi loker sepatunya yang kosong," tambah Mamori. Sena mengangguk—tanda ia mengonfirmasi kalimat Mamori.

'Tak ada komentar. Monta yang malang, bahkan oleh teman-teman sendiri pun kamu tidak di-_notice_.

"Sana keluar, bocah-bocah sialan, _warming up_," ujar Hiruma pada akhirnya. Ia tidak mau siapapun mengetahui bahwa ia juga tersindir oleh ucapan Mamori tentang _jomblo_ tadi.

Para remaja pemilik status yang dianggap nista dalam sebuah kehidupan percintaan antara pria dan wanita—alias _jomblo_—itupun pergi keluar ruang klub dengan serentak (meski beberapa di antara mereka tidak tahu apa artinya _warming up_).

Menyadari ada satu _jones_ tertinggal, Hiruma membentak,"_OI_, MONYET SIALAN! KELUAR!"

"… _Hah_? … _Nggak_, Sena, lokerku kosong seperti biasa … tanpa ada cinta yang mendiami," gumam Monta setengah sadar.

Tiga detik kemudian, Monta sukses ditendang oleh kaki sakti ke luar klub.

Sesosok manusia—yang dicurigai merupakan remaja _single_—memerhatikan aktivitas klub Deimon Devil Bats siang itu. Matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang tampak tidak semangat menjalani semua latihan yang ada.

"Loker yang kosong, ya."

* * *

_Sometimes you have to be your own hero, because sometimes the people you can't live without, can live without you.—anonim_

* * *

**Keesokan harinya.**

Monta, yang masih belum di-_notice_ seorang gadis pun, menatap sendu loker sepatu miliknya. _Sudah cukup aku di-PHP-in kamu_, batinnya menjerit.

**Monta, 16 tahun. Korban **_**harkos**_**.**

Monta merasa dirinya adalah _jomblo_ paling _ngenes_ sedunia. Sudah repot-repot mengalahkan Taka Honjō di Christmas Bowl sampai sakaratul maut … eh, masih tidak ada gadis _kece_ nan _single_ yang menghampiri. Jangankan menghampiri, menyapa saja tidak.

_Someone please notice me_, batin Monta pedih sambil membuka loker sepatunya.

Retina mata Monta menangkap proyeksi benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang tipis dan berwarna merah. Ia kaget. Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba?

Monta mengucek kedua matanya pelan-pelan, merasa salah lihat. Ia membuka matanya kembali, dan saraf penglihatannya masih memberi otaknya pesan bahwa eksistensi benda itu memang nyata.

Monta meraih kertas merah tersebut dan membacanya.

_Gak usah sedih jadi single. Matahari aja sendirian masih bisa bersinar kan?^_

Senyum _pede_ langsung terbit dengan agresif di wajah Monta. Ia _cengengesan_ meski 'tak ada petunjuk dari siapa kertas tersebut berasal.

Ia menyimpan kertas tersebut dengan hati-hati di map yang dibawanya, mengambil sepatu _indoor_-nya dari dalam loker, kemudian melangkah dengan hati ringan—langkahnya nyaris melompat saking senangnya.

**Monta, 16 tahun. JONES (**_**Jomblo with Happiness**_**).**

Di sisi lain, sesosok misterius mengangguk puas melihat rangkaian kejadian tadi.

* * *

_Standing alone is better than standing with people who hurt you.—anonim_

* * *

Kini, tiap hari Monta selalu menemukan kertas-kertas merah di loker sepatunya. Isi kertas tersebut biasanya berupa kalimat-kalimat motivasi untuk para _jomblo_:

_Nggak perlu merasa kesepian meski kita sedang sendiri. Sendiri itu perlu. Dan itu jangan sampai membuat kita jadi kesepian. Yang jadi masalah bukan berada bersama seseorang, tetapi berada untuk seseorang.^_

_Pacaran itu 'tak selamanya indah dan jomblo itu 'tak selamanya suram.^_

_You're not single, you're just romantically challenged.^_

___Single is not a status. It is a word that best describes on a person who is strong enough to live and enjoy life without depending in others.^_

(untuk dua kertas terakhir, Monta terpaksa bertanya apa artinya pada Mamori.)

Setidak-tidaknya, Monta merasa hidupnya penuh warna merah sekarang. Merah yang melambangkan sukacita. Kemarin bahkan ia menemukan _paper bag_ berisi sesisir pisang di lokernya. Bayangkan, SESISIR PISANG!

Monta, secara klise, _kepo_ dengan pengirim kertas-kertas dahsyat tersebut. Berkatnya, Monta kembali melestarikan _Devil Back Fire_ yang tadinya Hiruma sangka bakal punah. Ia kini tidak terkena semburan peluru yang keluar dari senapan kesayangan Hiruma. Pun 'tak kena tendangan kaki sakti sang Kapten.

Monta, dengan semangat darah muda, siap melakukan misi rahasia untuk menguak kelambu misteri ini (tentu ia 'tak mau bertanya pada Hiruma, meski seniornya itu pasti tahu sang pengirim surat dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit—dengan meng-_hack_ semua _CCTV_ sekolah, tentunya).

* * *

_Jomblo itu pilihan, meski jarang ada yang memilih.—anonim_

* * *

**Pagi hari.**

Udara pagi ini begitu _yahud_, seceria hati Monta dan seheboh darah remaja Monta. Ia sudah bangun sangat pagi layaknya _early bird_ untuk mengintip siapa pengirim kertas yang menjadi penyelamat semangatnya itu. Udara yang dingin 'tak mampu membekukan tekadnya. _Hidup jomblo ketjeh!_ sorak hati Monta penuh animo.

Monta segera mengambil tempat teraman untuk mengamati—di balik loker sepatu entah siapa, pokoknya aman—dan menunggu. Saat itu jam masih menunjukkan pukul lima pagi lewat sedikit.

Monta 'tak perlu menunggu lama, karena sekitar lima menit kemudian seseorang—yang disinyalir sebagai si pengirim surat—berjalan dengan gaya santai ke lorong loker Monta. Dengan tidak kentara, ia menyelipkan kertas merah ke dalam loker sepatu Monta melalui celah antara pintu loker dan dindingnya. Kemudian sosok itu berlalu begitu saja.

Monta, untuk kesekian kalinya dalam dua minggu ini, membiarkan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Matanya masih menatap sosok yang barusan angkat kaki dari loker sepatunya tersebut.

Monta keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berjalan pelan ke arah loker sepatunya. Ia membukanya dan mendapati kertas merah yang sudah sangat dihapalnya itu.

_No, you're not a single. You're in a long distance relationship, because your girlfriend lives in the future.^_

Monta membaca isi kertas itu sekali lagi dengan raut wajah yang masih terkejut. Ia masih merasa senang dengan kertas merah tersebut, tapi tetap saja masih tidak menduga bahwa _dia_lah yang akan repot-repot bangun sepagi ini di tengah musim dingin hanya untuk menyelipkan selembar kertas ke dalam loker sepatu milik seseorang yang tidak di-_notice_ siapapun. Entah Monta harus terharu atau apa.

_Receiver_ unggulan Jepang bernomor punggung delapan puluh itu menolehkan kepalanya, berusaha melihat jejak-jejak semu dari sang pengirim. Dari mulutnya, nama sang sosok misterius itu terucap dengan nada yang terhenyak.

.

.

.

"—**Kak Hiruma … ?"**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**THE END  
—Pro Deo et Patria—  
—Untuk Tuhan dan Tanah Air—**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

***ATP**: _Adenosine Tri Phosphate._ Sumber energi, terkenal kalau menyankut kontraksi otot (kalian bisa ketemu _ATP_ kalau lagi mempelajari sistem gerak atau respirasi sel).

_****** __**cicing**__: _Bahasa Sunda, artinya 'diem'.

*****kongenital**: dari lahir.

**Semua yang bertanda ^: **_**quote**_** dari internet—anonim.**

**.**

KENAPA MAYORITAS _QUOTE_ JOMBLO HARUS _NGGAK_ DIKETAHUI SIAPA YANG BILANG.

Tolong ya _Ladies and Gentlemen_, maklumlah, _**fic**_** ini dibuat dari kacamata seorang **_**jomblo**_**.**

**Oh iya. **Buat **Natasha**, _happy belated birthday_! Buat **Neti**, _hapy birthday_! Hahahaha, _be happy always ya, my friends_! _Nickname_ kalian _udah_ kusebut di _fic_ ini ya. Hidup _jomblo_! #curhat. _Maap kalo nggak_ memuaskan _btw_ :(((

_RnR/CnC please? Thanks! Siapapun, silakan dikritik habis-habisan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Oi_, Manajer sialan."

"Apa?"

"Beli sepuluh lembar kertas merah ukuran A5 yang 90 gram. Lima hari lagi, beli satu sisir pisang."

"Hah? Buat apa?"

"Kekeke, buat menghidupkan semangat seorang _jomblo_ kesepian yang ingin di-_notice_."

"Eh? Maksudnya apa? Hei! Hiruma-kun! Jangan pergi dulu!"

.

.

.

_Kita tidak perlu tahu orang lain butuh kita atau enggak, yang terpenting adalah kita selalu ada buat mereka.—Raditya Dika (as Miko in Malam Minggu Miko)_


End file.
